Love: The 75th Hunger Games
by ttm123
Summary: Inspired by the love affair between Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the 75th Annual Hunger Games and Third Quarter Quell will consist of twenty-four tributes aged 16-18 competing for their hearts and lives. As a reminder to the rebels of the mercy and generosity of the Capitol, two victors will emerge from the arena bound for life. CLOSED SYOT.
1. Intro

**AN: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

If you want to submit a character, please fill out the SYOT Character Sheet located on my profile and PM it to me. There you can also find what spots are opened/closed and if your character has been selected. Sorry, I will only accept submissions via private message (no reviewed tributes) and tributes cannot be reserved.

I'm looking for REALISTIC and diverse tributes. No purple eyes or blue hair. No copies of Katniss. Make the characters fit their district. District 1 and 2 must be volunteers; 4 should have volunteers but there may be exceptions for that district. I would also prefer other districts not to have many volunteers, but if you have a good reason for a volunteer to come from another district I may be persuaded opposite. I hope to see unique-but-realistic tributes! Surprise me! Enough with all of the rules though – I am looking forward to seeing what everyone comes up with! May the odds be ever in your favor!

Now, onto how it works:

\- Throughout the Reaping, train ride, and interview chapters, I will do polls on my profile and ask questions for you to answer in the reviews regarding which tributes should be paired together. I will also post a list of all possibilities of partnerships based on everyone's sex and interests.

\- There won't be a parade. Instead, the tributes will be styled in interview outfits once they've arrived in the Capitol. Their interviews will be held and in the following chapter, the pairs will be announced.

\- The tributes will know their partners as they begin training. On the final day of training, they will receive training scores as a partnership instead of alone. (This helps everyone see the characters working together and helps shorten the chapters before the games begin).

\- Then the games begin!

\- If possible, when a tribute's partner dies in the arena they will be assigned a new partner. If not, they will be competing alone. It is possible (after the games have started) for someone to be assigned to a person who already has a partner. However, only two tributes will win and a pair of three must decide, whether immediately or at the end, who gets to live. (If this doesn't make sense right now, don't worry. It will be clearer as the story progresses. You can PM me as well if you're super confused.)

\- I'll start as soon as I get the District 1 tributes! I look forward to this!


	2. Update

Hello, everyone! This is just a quick update (sorry, I know update chapters are irritating – I probably won't do any others). It was brought to my attention that I didn't specify the number of tributes each person can submit, so I am here to tell you that you can submit as many as you like! Please don't submit ten tributes, but 1-4 is a good range to start with and you can go higher if it seems like nobody else is submitting any.

Also, I had said I would only accept tributes via PM but I have changed my mind. **You are welcome to submit tributes in the reviews** if you don't have an account. Just be aware that if there's a question I have about your tribute there will be no way for me to contact you to ask. Or if there's anything that needs to be changed (like the district number) I won't be able to talk to you about it. However, if you're fine with me making adjustments without consulting you (such as changing a tribute from one district to another) then you are welcome to submit via the reviews and I look forward to seeing your characters!

As of right now, 20 spots remain open. I am eager to have District 1 filled so I can start the story – so if you're interested in those two, please submit soon! Be sure to check my profile for other updates and to see which spots are open/closed! Thank you all! Sorry for any confusion.


	3. The Reaping: District 1

**AN: I do not own the Hunger Games. Here comes District 1! Check the end of the chapter after reading for ways to participate in the future of this story.**

* * *

 **18 District 1 Female**

 **Butterfly Bindi Mariposa**

 **Interested In: Men**

The girl in the mirror staring back at me is the definition of beauty. From the top of her head, blonde curls drift down elegantly and well past her shoulders. Not a single strand is out of place. Her tan complexion is memorizing and her green eyes need nothing to compliment them, though just a smudge of dark eyeshadow does give them an extra pop. Her lips curl into a sneer; she is deadly gorgeous and she knows it.

I know it.

I fluff my hair out, careful to only accentuate my curls and not ruin them by forcing my fingers through them. My look needs be perfect today if I'm to impress the Capitol.

Most of the tributes from my district waste their lives training. They enroll in the academy or elect private tutoring to both deplete their parents' funds and supposedly prepare them for the Hunger Games. By the time they volunteer, they can wave a sword around or throw a spear, but they've lost connection to what really makes a victor.

You don't have to look further than the past victors for proof. Without any exceptions, they all had star power. For most of them it was their beauty that drew the Capitol in, but regardless of whatever they possessed, there was something about them that made the most important, rich, and powerful viewers fall in love with them. The games are easy if you know this truth and how to wield it to your advantage. If you can make the Capitol adore you, nothing can touch you in the arena.

The gamemakers won't harm you, they'll likely protect you from whatever natural forces may threaten you unless they want to risk riots in the Capitol. Sometimes the gamemakers will even help you out. Another advantage comes with sponsors. It doesn't matter how skilled you are or how much time you trained growing up; if you have enough sponsors, which you will if you make the Capitol fall in love with you, you have everything you need. Hungry? Sponsors send food. Thirsty? Sponsors send water. Injured or sick? Sponsors send medicine. In need of a tool or weapon? Sponsors.

While the fan-favorite tribute and soon-to-be victor is having their every need satisfied, those that foolishly neglected to realize the importance of making a good impression will be starving, dehydrated, hurt, sick, and dying alone. It's a very simple system. If you can figure it out, the games become a joke – anyone can win.

And that is exactly what I plan to do this year.

"Butterfly?" My mother taps on the doorway and hesitantly hovers as she waits for me to acknowledge her.

"Yes?"

My parents are upset by my decision. No matter what I've said to them, they can't seem to understand why I want to volunteer. They think I'll die – that I'm too weak, which hurts to hear from them of all people, but I will prove them wrong soon enough.

"Is there truly nothing I can say to make you change your mind?" My mother's face is red and her eyes puffy. It's embarrassing. She's a naturally beautiful woman, obviously since she gave birth to me, but tears make her downright hideous. I roll my eyes.

"No. My mind is made." My voice is stern. I turn my face back to the mirror and adjust my hair.

You would think the world was ending by the ugly cry that escapes from my mother's lips. I dread that she'll fall into a hysterical weeping fit as she has frequently since I announced my desire to volunteer. Thankfully, she takes a deep breath and steadies herself with her hands pressed gently on my shoulders. She finds my reflection in the mirror and forces a smile.

"I would do anything to stop this," she says. Tears slide silently down her cheeks. "Anything in the world. But if there is truly nothing that can be done…"

"There isn't!" I snap. "Now stop it. You aren't going to be like this on stage, are you? That would be absolutely humiliating to both of us."

Her face freezes in shock for a moment. My mother is the mayor of District 1. She'll be on stage today with the escort and past victors and I cannot imagine it would look good for anyone involved if she sobs through her speech.

"I didn't finish. What I was going to say was that if there is nothing left to say, it's the time to give you this."

She produces a small black box from the pocket of her dress and opens it to reveal a silver pendant encrusted with diamonds. As she pins it on the front of my dress I notice it is shaped like a butterfly, my namesake. I look to her in the mirror and find a smile, a genuine one this time, that is almost identical to mine.

"Mom, it's lovely."

"You needed a token, didn't you?"

* * *

 **17 District 1 Male**

 **Thomas Gold**

 **Interest In: Men and Women**

Here's how I see it: whatever happens, my family lucks out in the end. Obviously, if I live I'll restore the memory of my mother and carry on the legacy she left after winning her games. Victory will also replenish the finances we lost after her death and give us all – my stepfather Gregg, my siblings Jace and Lisa, and myself – all we could ever need. On the other hand, if death awaits me in the arena they'll have one less mouth to feed.

Either situation is a win.

I never told Gregg I planned to volunteer; he would have forbidden it or at least done everything he could to change my mind. He must expect it, at least in the back of his mind. My mother had me training practically as soon as I was born, years before Gregg came around. And I've even personally trained with Gloss, a more recent victor of the games. Nobody does something like that without intending to volunteer.

I feel guilty about keeping it a secret after everything Gregg has done for me. Jace and Lisa are his kids, but I'm not. With my mom gone, he really owes me nothing, but time and time again he shows he sees me as a real son. I almost left school at fourteen so I could spend more time at the academy after getting a job training younger tributes. We really needed the money, but Gregg refused to let me leave school and found ways to bring in a better income himself. A lesser man would never have bothered, but Gregg is a good guy.

Momentarily, I start to reconsider, but I quickly push the thought from my mind. It's too late now. The escort, Marcellus Gold, is seconds away from drawing the names. I've come this far already and it would be wrong not to see it through.

"It's time!" Marcellus' voice rings through the crowd and cheers echo back. He digs his hand into the first glass bowl, the girls', and pulls a slip out roughly as a dozen others cling to his fingers and fall to the stage floor. Without much hesitation, there isn't a point to build the anticipation in a district where volunteers are almost always numerous, he unwraps the sheet and reads a name.

I can't even hear it over the shout of "I volunteer!"

A girl rushes to the stage and gives her name. The audience is agape.

"Isn't this exciting?" Marcellus says into the microphone. "You're the mayor's daughter, aren't you?"

Butterfly Mariposa gives her confirmation and something flickers in her eyes when Marcellus compares the girl's looks to Mayor Mariposa. Anger? I suppose I can understand. For my entire life, I've been a victor's son before I am myself. We all want to be something more than our parents' legacy.

Marcellus moves on to the second glass bowl and grabs the first slip his hand touches.

"Abraham August!"

"I volunteer!"

Thankfully, the other boys seem to respect that Gloss and many of the other trainers wanted me to be this year's tribute; I am the only volunteer. Good. I wasn't looking forward to fighting over the spot. It might have looked good for sponsors, but it most certainly would not have been nice to enter the arena already injured.

* * *

 **18 District 1 Female**

 **Butterfly Bindi Mariposa**

 **Interested In: Men**

My parents are both in tears inside the Justice Building. I swallow my anger and force myself to ignore the fact that they don't believe in me as they suffocate me with hugs. Finally, I claw myself from their embrace and fix my hair.

"We love you, Butterfly," my father says.

"More than anything," my mother adds.

"I love you too," I tell them, masking as much of my irritation as possible. "I just wish you believed in me."

"Sweetheart, we do believe in you." My father's voice is gentle but uncomforting as he obviously rushes to say what he probably believes to be his last words to me. The peacekeepers will be here soon. "We know you can win. You will win. Just…"

"Promise us that you'll win," my mother picks up when he trails off. I see the doorknob turn as a peacekeeper enters.

"I promise." I get another hug from both of my parents and kisses on my head as we're told time is up.

The peacekeepers won't drag my parents out like they might another family, my mother being the mayor gives us a bit of a higher status, but still, we know not to push it. My parents pull away from me, whisper they love me again, and then I'm alone.

Good. My friends won't be as bad as them. They believe in me.

But after a few minutes of waiting, my heart drops. I sit in one of the velvet-covered chairs, smoothing my dress and fixing my hair, but no one's coming in. They need to hurry, I think. We only get so much time and there's probably half the population of District 1's teenagers out there. If I'm to say goodbye to all of them, they need to send them in now.

"Excuse me!" I rise and knock on the door. The handle doesn't twist when I try to open it, but finally, a peacekeeper opens the door. "Hello? Where are my friends? Shouldn't you be sending them in?"

The peacekeeper turns to another standing across the hall. I swear he almost smiles before he speaks.

"There's no one else out here."

* * *

 **17 District 1 Male**

 **Thomas Gold**

 **Interested In: Men and Women**

"I'm not surprised," Gregg says as we sit in the Justice Building. "It would have been naïve to think you did all that training without reason, but I just hoped I was wrong. Your mom was paranoid that you would be reaped and no one would volunteer and I tried to tell myself you wouldn't actually volunteer yourself, you were just honoring her wishes."

"I should have told you, Gregg. I'm sorry."

He nods. His hand rests on my shoulder and he gives it a squeeze. "Just come back to us. You're my son, Thomas, no different than Lisa and Jace."

The pair, who are sitting at my feet, perk up at the mention of their own names. Their eyes fill with worry as they look up at me. I know their fear. They aren't mad at me, not even Gregg is, they're afraid.

"I will," I tell Gregg as I lean down to ruffle the twins' hair. Their fright dissipates a bit as they giggle. "And I'll be filthy rich when I do and none of us will ever have to worry about money or anything ever again."

"We just want you," Gregg says. "We'll be happy to have it, but no amount of money is worth as much as you."

I shake my head and a moment of silence falls over us before I speak again. "The next time you see me, I'll be getting married."

Jace and Lisa laugh.

"Do you think you'll fall in love?" Lisa asks. "Like Katniss and Peeta."

I'm not so sure Katniss and Peeta's love goes further than the television screen, but I won't ruin Lisa's childish ideas. We all have to grow up fast, but I've always tried to do my best to let the twins take their time.

"Maybe," I tell her. "If not in the games, then after we're married for sure. I'll have to."

Gregg quietly laments that he wishes my mother were alive to see the event and I agree. It's almost time to say goodbye. I hear the peacekeepers shuffling past the door and stand. Gregg rises with me and gives me a hug as Lisa and Jace attack with their embraces from each of my sides. We hold still for a moment.

"I love you guys," I say to all three of them and receive similar muffled responses as the door opens.

* * *

 **[Author's Commentary Section]** (Feel free to skip this part)

 **AN:** Well there goes the first chapter! What did you think? Leave a review and let me know! First, I want to thank Guest – Adeline W for submitting Butterfly and Zacksteel for submitting Thomas! I had a lot of fun writing both of these characters and I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of them thus far! Also, I want to thank everyone who's reading – you guys keep me going!

I tentatively plan to update at least weekly. What I mean by this is that no more than seven days will pass between each chapter being posted, but if I have the time I may just update every day or every other day or something like that. Basically, I'll be updating sporadically, but there shouldn't be more than a week to wait for the next chapter.

 **Now, to the fun stuff!**

Remember that characters will be paired up. It's a bit soon (unless you think Butterfly and Thomas would make a nice duo) but feel free to comment which characters you'd like to see together as we go along. Every now and then a poll will pop up on my profile asking you to vote on different pairs (more of these will happen once every slot is full). Those polls, as well as your reviews, will be taken into great consideration when I am assigning the official pairs.

 **Chapter Questions**

Opinion of Butterfly?

Opinion of Thomas?

Do you think these two would make a good pair?

What question(s) would you like to see Caesar Flickerman ask Butterfly?

What question(s) would you like to see Caesar Flickerman ask Thomas?

Don't feel obligated to answer all (or any) of those if you don't want! They're just to give me an idea of how everyone's liking the story thus far + giving you all a way to participate. For the Caesar Flickerman questions, they can be pretty much anything – romance/relationship related or something more traditional like they're background or skills. I may or may not decide to use some of them. Thank you!

 **Finally,** thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, etc. Spots remain open for anyone who wants to submit more characters or any newcomers who want to submit their first! Submit via PM or review and make sure to check my profile for the most accurate, updated information. Thanks, again!


	4. The Reaping: District 2

**AN: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Thanks for the feedback on Chapter 1! Answering questions at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **17 District 2 Male**

 **Tyrone "Tiger" Saxe**

 **Interested In: Women**

"Tyrone Saxe. Tyrone "The Tiger" Saxe. Tiger Saxe. My name's Tyrone Saxe, but you can call me Tiger."

I repeat my name in the mirror several times, testing how each version feels on my tongue. Today is finally here: Reaping Day. In just a few short hours, I'll be volunteering for the Hunger Games and not just any Hunger Games – the Quarter Quell. Sure, this Quarter Quell twist isn't particularly frightening, if anything it's less scary than a non-quell, but the gamemakers always throw in some surprises for Quells and this one won't likely be an exception. I'm not afraid though.

I can win this. I _will_ win this. I'm sure of it, my whole district is sure of it. The other kids at the academy were confident enough in me to designate me the male volunteer this year. Of course, that was just as much my girlfriend's doing as mine. Both of us were already training to volunteer, one of us this year and the other the next, before the Quell was announced. When it was said that two tributes could win – two tributes that would be united by marriage, everyone knew Sky and I were perfect for the role.

 _Sky._ She's perfect for everything. I glance to her sleeping form behind me, all sprawled out on the bed with her red-brown hair draped over the pillow and her face. Carefully, I crawl in beside her – hoping not to disturb her peace. The bed creaks softly under my weight, but Sky doesn't move. Slowly, I lay down beside her and reach my arms out to pull her into my embrace.

It's too bad I didn't think to remember she's a trained career.

"Ouch!" I yelp. Sky isn't too strong, but she sure is fast. In less than a second, her eyes snap open and she's jumped upwards. She grips my wrists tight and pins them above my head before a smile breaks the tension on her face. I don't move as she lifts herself up to straddle my legs.

"It's Reaping Day," she says.

"It's Reaping Day," I repeat, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Sky laughs. "Plan on killing me before we enter the arena?"

"No, but I was planning on doing something else…" Sky teases. She leans down and her lips are just an inch away from mine when the door slams open. "Rose!"

Sky is quick to hop off of me as her little sister covers her eyes with her hands and mumbles apologies.

"Sorry!" Rose says earnestly. "I didn't see anything. I just came to see if you were awake yet. Mom said you should be getting ready soon."

"Yes, I am." Sky is up and out of the bed. "We've still got quite a bit of time left, Rose."

"Have you decided what dress you're wearing?" Rose questions eagerly. The poor girl is already in her own dress, a burgundy colored garment that must have been inspired by Sky.

"I'm not wearing a dress," Sky says as she digs through her closet. Hangers glide and scratch loudly against the pole holding up her clothes before she finally pulls out a flowy white blouse, something unusually plain for Sky's usual style. Especially for the Reaping Day.

"You're wearing that?" Rose's question isn't rude, just surprised. "But you have so many nicer things to wear and you always dress the best for the Reaping. What about the red dress with the ribbons you made?"

"Not this time." Sky pulls a pair of light blue jeans from her dress. "Some people don't take girls as seriously when they dress up. I have to show them I'm more than just pretty if I want to win."

"You'll have to wear something plainer than that if you want them not to think you're pretty," I joke, and Sky rolls her eyes as she steps inside the closet to change.

"They can think I'm pretty all they want," her voice carries through the shut door. "I just don't want them to think of me as only pretty. I need the sponsors to know I'm serious and capable of winning."

The closet door opens and Sky steps out to model her outfit for us. As I said, it isn't plain enough to disguise her looks. If anything, it accentuates her beauty and gives her a softer, angelic presence that something fancier would have hidden.

"Is this alright?" She asks, doing a spin and eyeing herself in the mirror. "Not as good as Katniss Everdeen, am I?"

"Better than her," I say, and Rose agrees with an aggressive nod.

"Alright then, makeup time. Aren't you going to get dressed, Tiger?"

* * *

 **17 District 2 Female**

 **Sky Redwood**

 **Interested In: Men and Women**

After Tiger leaves to go home and see his dad, I finish up my makeup. Nothing too outrageous, just some light foundation and gloss over my lips for a natural look. I paint my nails a soft pink and add gold earrings and bangles (both my designs) to my look. My hair is pulled up into a simple half-ponytail. As I practice a number of expressions in the mirror – stoic, angry, determined, I know it's exactly what I was going for: gorgeous and dangerous.

Rose is delighted with my new style, so much so that she disappears from my room and returns a few minutes later in her own version of it. I smile at the miniature version of myself and offer to paint her nails to match mine.

"We look good, don't we?" I ask my sister as she blows her nails dry.

Rose nods. "Will you wear your necklace? The one I gave you."

"My token!" I almost forgot. It takes me a second of rummaging through my jewelry box to find my most prized possession: a golden necklace with a porcelain rose charm, a symbol for my sister. I clasp the necklace around my neck and align the rose so it's centered. "Now I'll always have a piece of you with me, even when I'm in the arena."

Rose looks like she's about to burst into tears any second. "I can't wait for you to come home. How long will it be?"

"Just a few weeks," I tell her.

I can't know for sure, but there's about a week of preparation in the Capitol after the Reaping before the games begin. The games can technically go on indefinitely, but the gamemakers will never let that happen lest they want their precious viewers to grow bored. Two, sometimes three weeks generally pass in the arena. Sometimes even less depending on the tributes and the arena. After the games end, the victors are typically treated for any injuries and remain in the Capitol a bit longer for various events – this year might be different because of the wedding. I'm not sure if it will take place in the Districts or in the Capitol, but I assume the Capitol. And then we'll be home. Hopefully.

The plan is for Tiger and me to win, but part of me fears that he'll die and I'll be left with someone else. What happens if I marry someone from another district? They haven't said anything about where this year's victors will live if they don't come from the same place. Will we get to choose? Or have the privilege to visit both? Maybe they'll let us live in the Capitol, which may be nice – I'll get to bring my jewelry to a higher level, maybe even become a well-known designer. But I'll miss my family terribly, especially Rose. Ideally, they'll be allowed to join us. Or at least visit.

* * *

 **17 District 2 Male**

 **Tyrone "Tiger" Saxe**

 **Interested In: Women**

The Reaping goes relatively as I expected it would. Nobody challenges Sky or me when we volunteer, unlike most years where several people clash running to the stage. The escort is ecstatic to learn Sky and I are already in a relationship and plan to win the games together. I suppose she's already thinking of how she can profit off us – the more interesting we are, the better off she'll be.

Goodbyes happen after the Reaping. My family isn't large; my mom disappeared six years ago and to this day no one knows anything about where she went or if she's even alive now. After this long, everyone's assumed we won't see her again – I usually push the thoughts out of my mind. I still have my dad and until a year ago, my dog Buddy too. Dad's the only family visiting me, but I keep a necklace with a tooth that belonged to Buddy around my neck at all times.

Friends visit me too, all cheering me on and joking that I better share some of the money I receive after I win. The best of them is Roger, who unlike the rest doesn't joke. Instead, he bursts into the room quite forcefully and begins a lecture as always. It's as endearing as it is somber.

"You can win," Roger starts with, hands gripping my shoulder. His brown eyes are serious and glaring into my face. "But you have to be smart about it."

"I will be."

"You could make a lot of allies," Roger says. "You're so likable, it's annoying and everyone's going to want to ally with you. But you can't just ally with anyone, that will get you killed. I know you're naturally friendly and you're going to want to talk to everyone there, but you have to focus."

"I am. I am." I've trained my whole life for this. I couldn't be more prepared.

Roger's last minute advice continues. "Stick to what you're good at. Don't hesitate to kill when you need to. I know you'll want to work things out or you might find it hard to hurt someone you've allied with, but this is a fight to the death. You have to kill if you want to survive. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," I assure Roger as he lifts his hands away and brushes one through his blonde hair. I give him a grin, which probably just comes across as cocky to him but a small smile breaks his expression momentarily. I can tell he's scared this is the last time we'll ever see each other.

The door opens, a peacekeeper says our time is up and steps into the doorway.

"Don't die," Roger says urgently. "No matter what you have to do."

"I'm coming home," I promise as the peacekeeper guides Roger out.

* * *

 **Author's Commentary Section**

 **AN:** Thank you for submitting Tiger and Sky, FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife! I love writing these characters and I'm excited to show everyone the plans I have for them!

What did you all think about this chapter? Let me know in a review. I know I glossed over the Reaping and goodbyes, but I hope that didn't make this chapter too choppy. I'm trying to mix up the way the Reaping chapters are constructed so it doesn't feel like you're reading the same thing over and over again.

 **Now, to the fun stuff!**

I've posted the list of possible pairings up on my profile! I've also created a section there where I'm giving updates on the story. Basically, if you can't find the answer to something here or want to know when I'm going to update – check my profile! My PMs are always open as well and I answer all messages as soon as I see them there. You can also post questions in the reviews and I'll get back to you by either posting something on my profile or answering it in the next chapter. I'm hoping all of this makes it easier for you all (if you want) to get involved in the process of this story!

 **Answering your questions:**

 _Will there be a sponsor system?_ – I love the idea of a sponsor system and it seems like it'd be fun to implement, but I don't think I will do one for this story. However, I would like to get you readers more involved and I'm open to everyone's suggestions! I plan on doing polls after all of the Reaping chapters are done with to determine the pairs and if a lot of you want, I'll also do polls on other things! If anyone has any ideas, PM me or drop them in the reviews!

I could do a poll to determine allies? Or a poll to determine who dies in the bloodbath? One to determine whose perspective I write certain chapters in? Those are random things I thought of just now, I'm not sure those would work out well. Let me know what you think + your ideas!

Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind and implement a sponsor system! We'll see how it goes!

 **Chapter Questions**

Opinion of Tiger? Sky?

Do you like these two as a pair? Or think they would fit better with a different character we've seen thus far? (You can check possible combinations on my profile if you like).

What question(s) would you like to see Caesar Flickerman ask these two?

As always – don't feel obligated to answer all (or any) of these!

 **Finally,** thank you all for submitting, reading, reviewing, etc.! I am having so much fun with this! To conclude, may the odds be ever in your favor and check my profile for information (if you want).


End file.
